


A Dance to Remember

by IntrovertedJo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Dancing as a plot device, Deja Vu, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette can dance, Playful teasing, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's canon, just fluff, rooftop dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedJo/pseuds/IntrovertedJo
Summary: Chat Noir asks his partner to a dance before they part for the night, and she accepts. What harm could one dance do?





	A Dance to Remember

*Warning- Minor Season 2 Spoilers*

 

**“Pound it!”**

Knuckles met as a sign of yet another purification success. This had been exceptionally easy; just an unfortunate misunderstanding that was rectified without the need of a lucky charm or cataclysm. 

“That was probably the easiest Akuma we’ve ever fought.” Chat mused, looking at the previous victim, now in the arms of their boyfriend, both of which giving apologies for the event. 

Ladybug nodded; “Yeah, and I’m glad for it. We both know it could have been far worse.”

She looked around at the paper hearts that lined the street, and people that seemed to all be together in pairs. It was Valentine’s Day, the day for lovers. But, not everyone had someone to call their own, herself included.

She turned at Chat, “Do you want me to finish up patrol? I don’t want to keep you if you have someone waiting for you.”

He looked back at her, shaking his head; “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

He pulled out his staff, readied it, and propelled himself into the roof. She did the same, landing close to where he had, before taking off after him.

 

As they finished their rounds, they landed on a rooftop, near the park. 

Chat walked to the end of the roof and sat with his back against the chimney, his boots and gaze dangling over the edge. Ladybug followed his lead, noticing that a cluster of people had gathered nearby for what looked like St. Valentine’s party. There was music playing down below, being carried through the wind, and pink and red lights illuminated the dozen or so couples swinging to the beat. 

“So, you never mentioned,” Chat said, looking across to his spotted partner, “do you have someone waiting for you?”

She shook her head; “Just a tub of mint ice cream and a stack of homework.” She gave a laugh to try to distract from how sad that sounded when said out loud.

Looking back down, she watched the party continue to unfold beneath them. Of course, she would have  _ wanted _ to have plans, but she had heard ‘just a friend’ enough to know there would be no success making any. 

 

Ladybug could hear her partner standing up, and she shifted her gaze up to him. 

Chat was towering over her, extending a hand towards her. “If that’s the case, M’lady, would you do me the honor of a dance before we part ways for the night?”

Ladybug looked him over, remembering the last time that gloved hand was extended to her -to Marinette; She remembered just how sweet he had been, how sweet he  _ was _ . She met his bright green eyes, that revealed a twinge of nervousness that she would just laugh him off like she normally would.

And, she may have, except in that moment, it just felt... like she was meant to be there.

Besides, what harm could one dance do?

 

She took his hand and pulled herself up, “I’ll let you know, Chat Noir. Unlike you, I don’t have nice boots to protect me, so I would appreciate if you don’t step on my toes.” 

He laughed her off; “And, I’ll let you know, Bugaboo. I am an excellent dancer.”

“Oh, really?” she questioned, though she didn’t truly doubt it; someone who tried as hard as Chat to impress a girl wouldn’t ask her to dance if he didn’t think she would leave unscathed.

He gave a nod, placing his free arm around her waist; “Of course. I wouldn’t want to cause a  **Catastrophy** .” His eyes sparkled with mischief, and she sighed, placing a hand on his leather-clad shoulder; “Don’t make me regret saying yes.”

“You won’t, M’Lady,” he assured her, starting their waltz.

They moved as one, their eyes not once disconnecting, as they commanded the space for their private dance. He wasn’t wrong; he was an excellent dancer. Leading her, not pulling her, from one side of the small roof-top to the other. Perfectly aware of their surroundings, yet keeping his attention on her. There was only one other partner she had that compared with the way he moved her.

 

The music from the party below came to an end, but Paris’ heroes still swayed in each other’s arms, dancing in time to a melody that sang in their hearts. 

Chat’s hand joined the other around Ladybug’s waist as he pulled her to his chest, and he nuzzled his head cautiously in her neck.

 

At that moment, it clicked in Ladybug’s mind why her partner felt so familiar in that moment. 

They had long suspected that their miraculous had some form of magic attached to it that helped to hide their identities from the world, but apparently, it hadn’t taken into account deja vu.

Even with that excuse, she still felt like it should have been far more obvious to her.

The fact that he visited her home over any other one in Paris, the things he somehow knew that he shouldn’t have, the way she felt in his arms and he felt in hers.

Her heart began to race as she pulled him closer as they moved. He even smelled like the same mixture of Camembert and expensive cologne that bared his name.

This was Adrien Agreste.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

Her partner, the person she trusted more than anyone else, was the same person that sat in front of her in class and carried her charm in his pocket.

 

She couldn’t stop the elated giggle that slipped out of her mouth with that knowledge. 

“M’lady,” he said, his head lifting from her shoulder, exposing his mischievous green eyes, “What’s so funny? I sure hope it isn’t my dancing.” 

Ladybug bit her bottom lip, trying to tame the smile that was spreading across her face, as she connected the final dots. The blond hair, the sparkling green eyes, the smile that made her heart flutter. 

“No," she told him, "Your dancing is just as enjoyable as the last time.”

Part of his mask rose to match Chat’s amused curiosity; “Last time? When did I have the pleasure of your company before?”

“Well, let’s put it this way, Kitty; ” she said, deciding to play his game, “You weren’t wearing that mask.”

 

That caused him to stop their motion. “You know who I am?”

She nodded; “I have a good guess.”

“Hmm…” he hummed, “And who do you think I am, M’Lady?”

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach; what if she was wrong? What if she embarrassed herself by making a poor guess? Sure, the evidence was strong, but...

“Adrien Agreste?” she offered, her voice far less confident than before. She watched her partner’s eyes widen and a soundless gasp pass through his lips. Then, the surprise was replaced with the same excitement that she had had just seconds before.

“Good guess.” he congratulated, his voice still carrying the shock of being discovered solely through one dance. “So, we’ve met before? I mean, as ourselves.”

She nodded, “Several times. We actually see each other almost every day.”

She could feel Chat’s heart increase in speed since they were still chest to chest from their waltz. She took that as a good sign.

“School?” he asked, and she nodded, “Same class.” 

His eyes combed over her every feature, trying to identify the girl under the mask despite the magic that seemed to deter that.

Suddenly, his eyes grew with recognition; “Marinette?”

She gave a nod; “Good guess.” 

For a second, he stood there, just taking in his newly discovered secret. Ladybug’s nerves increased. What was he thinking? Was he happy? Disappointed? 

 

Finally, a huge smile broke over his face, reaching his eyes in a way she had only seen a couple times. “Marinette.” he repeated, for his own benefit, “The love of my life is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Sure, knowing that Chat Noir loves Ladybug was one thing, but hearing him say it this time was different.

It was personal.

Exciting.

Real.

 

He let out a chuckle of his own, sliding one of his hands off her waist over to her cheek, and she melted into his touch. 

“M’Lady, er… Marinette,” he started, “I know that you said that you didn’t want to play with my emotions. That you see Chat Noir as a friend.”

“You see Marinette as a friend too.” she reminded him, her smile not leaving her lips. 

He gave a nod; “I guess we both have a little bit of adjusting to do in our minds. I mean, now that I know, I feel like part of me always knew. Or maybe just hoped? I don’t know. It’s all a blur right now. I can’t think straight. I’m just so happy it’s you. I couldn’t have picked anyone-”

“Adrien,” she said, cutting off his rambling.

“Yes?” he asked, and her heart swelled with just how happy he looked knowing who was truly under the mask. It helped her to get enough confidence to ask for the one thing she wanted at that moment.

“Just kiss me, Kitty.”

 

Adri-Chat didn’t need to be asked twice. His head tilted as he met her halfway. This was different from saving him from Dark Cupid’s arrows. For one thing, he wasn’t fighting her; he was following her lips like this was the only thing he wanted at that moment. 

Secondly, she wasn’t fighting how good it felt, how well his lips seemed to mesh with hers. The shock that it sent down her spine, and the tingle it left on her lips.

Lastly, there wasn’t an Akuma to fight. They could enjoy the moment, just how well they fit in each other’s arms, the vibration that could only be Chat’s purr (that would take some time to get used to), the feeling of finally knowing who was under the mask and just how they felt about them.

 

And, she suddenly understood why it had felt like fate to be there with him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many other things I should be writing, but instead, Here's a cute little reveal fic.
> 
> If you liked this, I have other Miraculous fics on my profile if you'd like to check them out (they aren't all this short or fluffy)
> 
> Love you all, and hope to hear from you soon
> 
> ~Jo


End file.
